Manly Uke
by melitakim88
Summary: Ketika Luhan lelah menjadi uke dan ingin menjadi seme. Luhan menjauhi Sehun dan Sehun menjadi dekat dengan Tao. Dari sinilah Xiuhan dan Taohun couple muncul. Apa Hunhan benar-benar menjadi tidak real lagi? -Hunhan, Kaisoo, Exo Official Pair-
1. Chapter 1

**MANLY UKE**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**All Exo Members**

* * *

**CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA, YANG BERASAL DARI IMAJINASI AUTHOR YANG TERLALU LIAR HAHAHA XD**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**DORM EXO**

_Maknae_ EXO, Oh Sehun terlihat tengah asyik di depan laptopnya, tengah membaca sesuatu. Sesekali terdengar tawa kecil seiring dengan pergerakan tangannya men-_scroll_ halaman demi halaman.

Apa yang sebenarnya tengah ia baca?

"Hoi sedang baca apa sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri, gila ya?" Tiba-tiba seorang makhluk hitam manis bernama Kim Jongin alias Kai menghampirinya.

"Ck, mengganggu saja kau _kkamjong_, sudah pergi sana!" Sehun berusaha menutupi apa yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aahh, pasti _fanfiction_ lagi, rated M lagi, iya kan? Mengaku saja hahaha" Yang diusir malah duduk disamping Sehun, membuat Sehun memandangnya dengan tatapan datar nan menusuk.

"Kalau sudah tau ya sudah, kenapa malah duduk disini?" Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang hendak meraih laptopnya.

"Aku ikut baca ya, mumpung Kyungsoo-_hyung_ sedang tidak ada di dorm, kalau ada dia aku bisa dimarahi, ayolah ayolah" Kai berusaha aegyo tapi gagal. Sehun menunjukkan ekspresi mual tapi akhirnya mengizinkan juga Kai ikut membaca.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua _maknae_ sudah larut dalam cerita _fanfiction_ yang mereka baca. Sesekali menahan nafas, mungkin adegan yang ada pada _fanfiction_ terlalu _hot_ atau entahlah.

"Woaahh _daebak_ Luhan-_hyung_ jadi korban pemerkosaan olehmu disini hahaha _image manly_ yang sering dia gembar-gemborkan bisa hancur kalau membaca _fanfics_ ini" Kai berkomentar sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maka dari itu aku selalu membaca _fanfics _Hunhan diam-diam, waktu itu aku ketahuan dia mengamuk dan mendiamkanku seharian"

"Hahaha deritamu _maknae_ punya uke sok _manly_ begitu, kalau Kyungsoo-_hyung_ sih sebenarnya tidak masalah aku membaca yang begini asal jangan terlalu sering membaca rated M nanti otak _yadong_ ku jadi makin parah katanya"

"Yasudah kau jangan ikut membaca ini nanti aku juga ikut kena marah Kyungsoo-_hyung_" Sehun menggeser laptop ke arahnya.

Kai menarik laptopnya lagi. "Sekali saja aku ingin baca Kaisoo rated M, _ppali_ nanti keburu mereka pulang."

"SIAPA YANG KEBURU PULANG HM?"

Kai dan Sehun merasakan aura horor di belakang mereka. Ternyata para uke yang sedang berbelanja sudah pulang dan sekarang Kyungsoo dan Luhan berdiri memandangi mereka dengan tatapan mematikan.

"SUDAH AKU BILANG KAN OH SEHUN JANGAN MEMBACA FF SEPERTI ITU LAGI AKU TIDAK SUKA!" Luhan meradang.

"T-tapi kan memang kita sering beradegan seperti itu Lu" Sehun mencicit ketakutan, takut tidak diberi jatah.

"Di setiap ff yang aku baca pasti aku digambarkan menjadi _namja _lemah yang selalu tertindas olehmu! Aku tidak suka Sehun-ah! Aku ini kan _manly_! _Ssangnamja_!" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya imut.

_Manly apanya? Ssangnamja dimananya sih, Sehun dan Kaisoo membatin._

"Kau juga Jongin, aku kan sudah bilang STOP membaca atau melihat sesuatu yang bisa meningkatkan kadar ke-_yadong_an otakmu, kau tidak kasihan padaku tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi gara-gara kau serang setiap hari, Astagaa" Sekarang giliran Kai kena omel Kyungsoo. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam tertunduk seperti suami takut istri.

Akhirnya menjewer kedua seme dan menyeret mereka ke kamar masing-masing. Manager-_hyung _memang mengizinkan EXO _couple_ berada dalam satu kamar asalkan tau situasi dan kondisi ketika akan melakukan _this and that_. Tapi tak jarang dari mereka mengabaikan peraturan dari manager-nya, terutama Kaisoo _couple_. Kai sering tidak pandang waktu dan tidak pandang tempat.

.

**Hunhan's Room**

"Xiao Lu, sudah dong jangan ngambek, nanti cantiknya hilang lho" Sehun menoel-noel lengan Luhan yang tidak mau duduk menghadapnya.

"Sudah ribuan kali aku bilang aku ini tidak cantik! Aku _manly_, tampan!" Luhan bertambah kesal. "Aku lelah Sehun-ah, _image-_ku selalu diidentikkan dengan sesuatu yang lemah, padahal itu hanya karena wajahku yang kata orang cantik dan tubuhku yang kecil ini, tapi di dalam hati aku ini pria betulan. AKU MANLY!"

"Terus kenapa kau jadi uke?" Sehun bergumam, tapi cukup keras untuk didengar sang _manly deer_ yang sekarang tengah melotot tajam ke arahnya.

"AKU DENGAR ITU!"

Sehun begidik. _Duh gagal dapat jatah kalau ngamuk terus begini, batin Sehun miris_.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau jadi uke lagi, aku mau jadi seme, aku tidak mau jadi pihak yang sakit terus, susah jalan dan terlihat lemah di mata orang" Luhan berkata mantap. Sehun menganga. _Apa ini?_

"E-err kau bercanda kan Lu?" Sehun mengelus pundak Luhan pelan.

Luhan menyingkirkan tangan Sehun. "Tidak! Aku serius! Aku tau kau tidak akan mau menjadi uke, jadi aku akan mencari uke-ku sendiri!"

**BRAKK.**

Luhan keluar kamar meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah melongo dengan tidak elitnya, masih tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang menimpanya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Luhan masih tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Entah di _airport_ entah dimanapun dia selalu menghindari dekat-dekat dengan Sehun. Pokoknya dia harus bisa jadi seme, harus bisa mengembalikan image _manly_-nya.

_Memangnya image manly itu pernah ada ya?_

Luhan sekarang selalu menempel pada Xiumin, memang dari dulu mereka dekat tapi sekarang menjadi lebih dekat. Luhan sudah menceritakan perihal dirinya ingin menjadi seme dan Xiumin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau serius Lu? Maksudku, bukankah kau mencintai Sehun?" Tanya Xiumin ketika dia dan Luhan keluar untuk minum kopi.

"Iya tentu saja, tapi aku tidak mau _image_-ku di kalangan fans seperti ini terus, aku ingin memperbaiki _image_-ku sebagai _ssangnamja_ dulu baru aku akan memikirkan tentang hubunganku dan Sehun" Kata Luhan mantap.

"Tapi kau akan menyakiti hati Sehun, Lu.."

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku tau, tapi aku juga tidak ingin baba dan mamaku malu pada teman-temannya dan keluarga besar dengan _image_-ku yang cantik lemah gemulai itu, Astaga"

"Tapi kau memang cantik, dan kau harusnya bersyukur" Xiumin berkata tanpa dosa. Luhan langsung men-_deathglare_nya.

"Tunggu dulu, kau ini kan uke ya Baozi? Bagaimana kalau kau jadi uke-ku saja hm hm?" Luhan berkata sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Xiumin begidik.

Beginilah gosip Xiuhan dimulai.

.

.

**To Be Continue…..**

.

.

**Minta reviewnya yaaa silahkan salurkan kritik, saran, dan ide dari readers sekalian hehehe**

**Ghamsahamnidaaa~~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**MANLY UKE**

* * *

**Cast:**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**All Exo Members**

* * *

**SEKALI LAGI DITEKANKAN CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA, JANGAN DIANGGAP SERIUS ATAU REAL YAAA HAHAHA KKAEBBSONG~~**

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau mau kan Baozi?" Luhan berusaha mengeluarkan _smirk_ ala Kai sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tapi _smirk_ gagal, yang ada malah senyumnya menjadi aneh.

Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa? Aku hanya akan berhubungan dengan orang yang aku cintai. Dan aku ingin mencari seme sejati, kau ini kan seme baru kemarin sore, alias seme jadi-jadian, aku belum yakin padamu" Xiumin berkata santai sambil menyeruput sedikit kopi kesukaannya.

Luhan, tentu saja sudah berubah merah wajahnya menahan marah tapi dia berusaha mengendalikan amarahnya dan tersenyum lagi, masih berusaha mendapatkan hati calon ukenya.

"_Ya_! Wajahku boleh cantik tapi dalam hatiku ini 100% lebih_ manly _daripada Kai tau!" Luhan masih berusaha meyakinkan Xiumin, mengatakan dirinya lebih _manly _dari visual EXO-K itu tapi kenyataanya 100% sebaliknya kan? _Bayi baru lahir saja tau, batin Xiumin._

"Kau bahkan tidak lebih _manly_ daripada Suho atau Jongdae, Lu"

Krik krik.

_Sabar Luhan sabar._

"Seme sejati itu macam Kris, _manly_ luar dalam" Xiumin berkata lagi.

"WHAATT jadi selama ini kau menyukai Kris? Astagaa tega sekali kau pada si panda-"

"_YA_! Bukan begitu! Aku kan hanya bilang contoh seme sejati itu macam Kris! Bukan berarti aku suka padanya kan!" Xiumin memotong perkataan Luhan dan langsung menyemburnya.

"_Arrasseo, arrasseo_.. Sebenarnya hatiku dan jiwaku itu seperti Kris tau, _Yo~Yo My Man_~ Tapi penampakanku saja seperti ini jadinya semua orang mengira aku ini centil semacam Baekhyun" Luhan memperagakan gaya SWAG ala Kris.

Xiumin mendengus. _Tidak cocok sama sekali, batinnya._

"Terserah kau saja lah, aku mau pulang ke dorm" Xiumin meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Lalu bagaimana keputusannya? Kau mau jadi uke-ku kan?" Luhan bergegas secepat kilat mengejar Xiumin.

"_SHIREO_!"

.

.

.

Sehun, _maknae_ EXO yang biasanya ceria itu akhir-akhir ini tampak murung. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena sikap Luhan yang masih mengacuhkannya, bahkan menghindarinya. Padahal sebelumnya kemana-mana mereka selalu bersama, bergandengan tangan kemanapun mereka pergi, sekarang semua itu terasa tinggal kenangan.

Di ruang tengah dorm, Sehun tampak mengganti _channel _TV dengan tidak jelas, tatapan matanya kosong.

Pintu dorm terbuka, Kai dan Kyungsoo baru saja datang, entah darimana.

"Sehun-ah kami pulang!"

Sehun tampaknya tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka, masih asyik dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Sehun-ah, _gwenchana_?" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sehun dan duduk disampingnya.

Sehun berjengit kaget. "E-eh? Kalian? Ne _eomma_, _gwenchana_.. Maaf tadi aku melamun hehe."

"_Eomma eomma_ apanya? Kau harus memanggilku _appa_ kalau begitu" Kai asal menyahut, dan menyambar _snack_ yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"_Shireo_! _Appa_ku itu Suho-_hyung_!" Sehun menyambar snack-nya lagi. Kai menatapnya sebal.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Sudah sudah kalian bisa tidak sih sehari saja tidak ribut?"

Kai manyun, Sehun kembali menatap TV dengan tatapan kosong.

"Sehun-ah kau kenapa? Masih belum baikan juga dengan Luhan-_hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh perhatian. Dia tampak sangat khawatir dengan _maknae_ satu ini.

Sehun menggeleng. "Sepertinya kami tidak akan pernah bisa kembali seperti dulu _hyung_, keinginannya menjadi seme semakin membabi buta, aku jadi heran."

"Aneh-aneh saja uke satu itu. Kalau sudah jadi uke ya uke saja, lagian jadi uke kan juga enak, iya kan hyu-AW! Jangan dijitak dong!"

"Jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak! Kau harusnya menghibur Sehun!" Kyungsoo mendelik marah, Kai mengkerut, ngeri kalau kekasihnya ini sudah marah.

Pintu dorm terbuka lagi.

Luhan dan Xiumin yang datang.

"Kami pulang! Wah sedang berkumpul disini rupanya, kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" Luhan langsung nyerocos.

_Membicarakanmu, batin Kaisoo dan Sehun._

"Ehm..Membicarakan _worldtour_ yang akan sebentar lagi kita lakukan hehehe" Kyungsoo menjawab seadanya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aahh _ne_,_ ne_, kalau begitu aku dan Baozi ke kamar dulu" Luhan dan Xiumin pun berlalu.

Sehun menghela nafas sedih.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan penggantiku"

"_Aniya_, Minseok-_hyung_ kan sudah dekat dengan Jongdae dari dulu" Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur.

"Tapi kan mereka belum jadian hyung, jadi masih ada kesempatan buat Luhan-_hyung _untuk-AW! Kenapa dijitak lagiiiiiii?" Jongin mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil memasang wajah sebal.

_Poor Jongin._

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan bicara aneh-aneh!" Kyungsoo mendesis marah.

Dari arah sebuah kamar keluarlah si _baby panda_ Tao, tampaknya hendak pergi keluar dorm.

"Tao-ya mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mau belanja, mumpung kita sedang tidak ada jadwal, aku tadinya mau mengajak Kris-_ge_ tapi kok dia tidak ada di dorm sih?"

"Dia tadi pergi bersama Suho-_hyung_, mau membicarakan sesuatu dengan manager-_hyung _katanya" Kata Kyungsoo. Tao mengangguk paham.

"Ehm Tao-ya, aku ikut ya, aku juga ingin membeli.. _Bubble tea_" Kata Sehun tiba-tiba, mengucapkan kata _bubble tea_ dengan ekspresi sendu.

"Loh? Tidak dengan Luhan-_ge_? Biasanya kan kau selalu-"

Belum sempat tao menyelesaikan omongannya dia sudah ditarik Sehun keluar.

Kyungsoo menatap kepergian Sehun dengan tatapan sedih sekaligus prihatin "Haahh..Kasihan ya Sehunnie.."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Kai, yang ternyata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"_Hyung_, mumpung sepi kita main yuk?" Kai mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"M-main apa?" Kyungsoo menanyakan pertanyaan yang sia-sia, karena dia sendiri sudah tau jawabannya kan?

"Jangan pura-pura polos _hyung_" Kai mulai mendekati Kyungsoo.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! _Shireo_! Aku mau memasak! Kau jangan berani-berani mendekat!" Kyungsoo berlari ke dapur.

"Kalau begitu di dapur saja yaaa hahaha" Kai menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur sambil tertawa mesum.

"_YA_! _MICHEOSO_?! PERGI SANA JANGAN ANEH-ANEH!"

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Kaisoo selanjutnya.

.

.

"_Hyung_, kau nanti malam ada acara tidak? Kita bersepeda di tepi sungai Han bagaimana?" Kata Chen pada Xiumin sore itu.

"Waahh boleh boleh" Xiumin berseri-seri.

"AKU IKUT!" Luhan tidak mau ketinggalan.

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas.

"E-er kalau aku juga ikut bagaimana? Semua orang sudah ada acara sendiri-sendiri, Suho-_hyung_ dan Kai mau mengajak jalan-jalan anak-anaknya Kai, aku diajak ikut tapi aku alergi bulu anjing" Lay menginterupsi.

"Lalu yang lainnya kemana?" Tanya Chen.

"D.O mau nonton film, lalu sisanya jalan-jalan entah kemana" Lay mengangkat bahunya.

"Ehm, jadi Sehun bersama Chanbaek dan Kristao begitu?" Luhan penasaran.

Lay mengangguk. "_Ne_, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir apa dia tidak menjadi pengganggu dua _couple_ itu ya?"

"Harusnya kau juga ikut bersamanya _hyung_, kau tidak kasihan pada Sehun apa?" Chen berkata pada Luhan.

Luhan tampak sedikit berpikir, kemudian menjawab mantap. "Aku bukan uke-nya lagi kok."

"_MWOOO_?!" Teriak Lay dan Chen bersamaan.

"Orang gila ini ingin menjadi seme katanya" Xiumin berkata santai, tapi langsung dipelototi oleh Lay dan Chen yang tampaknya sangat _shock _dengan pernyataannya.

Luhan lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Lay dan Chen, keduanya hanya bisa melongo.

"Aahh jadi kau melakukan ini hanya demi image _Ssannamja _begitu?" Lay menyeletuk.

"YA! Bukan _Ssannamja_ tapi _SSANGNAMJA_! ASTAGA!" Luhan berapi-api. Chen dan Xiumin tergelak.

"E-eh memang apa bedanya?" Tanya Lay kebingungan.

Chen tergelak lagi, lalu menjawab "_Ssannamja_ itu kebalikan _ssangnamja_ artinya pria murahan hahaha"

Luhan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan berpose sok _manly_. "Aku ini _ssangnamja_ dan bukan uke lagi!"

.

.

Di lain tempat, Sehun tengah makan bersama Kristao dan Chanbaek _couple_. Tampak Chanyeol sedang menyuapi Baekhyun yang sok manja dan Kris bercanda dengan Tao sambil sesekali mencubit gemas si tukang _aegyo_ itu.

Sehun menghela nafas bosan. Kenapa tadi dia tidak ikut Kai saja menemani Monggu, Jjanggu dan Jjangah jalan-jalan? Paling tidak bersama anjing-anjing yang rewel lebih baik daripada menonton orang ber_lovey-dovey_ disaat hatinya sedang remuk begini. Sehun menyesal mengikuti ajakan Tao.

Tao mengibaskan tangannya didepan muka Sehun. "Hei, kau oke? Kenapa melamun saja dari tadi?."

"Lantas aku harus apa? Ikut suap-suapan bersama kalian atau apa?" Sehun berkata dingin, Baekhyun tersedak. Chanyeol nyengir.

"Sensitif sekali sih? Lagian kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luhan-_hyung_ agar bisa kau ajak suap-suapan juga? Jadi kau kan tidak iri pada kami" Kata Baekhyun sambil bersandar di bahu Chanyeol dengan centilnya.

Sehun hanya diam dan meneruskan makan.

"_YA_! Kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaanku!" Baekhyun merasa diacuhkan ngambek dan menggembungkan pipinya. Chanyeol dengan isengnya mencubit-cubit pipi Baekhyun, dan akhirnya menghentikan aksinya ketika kena _deathglare_, dia takut disiram kuah sup oleh uke-nya yang galak itu.

"Dia bersama Xiumin-_hyung_" Kata Sehun pahit.

"Dia sekarang lebih sering bersama Xiumin-_ge_ ya? Padahal dulu kan apa-apa selalu bersamamu. Sekarang kalian bahkan tidak pernah membeli _bubbletea _berdua lagi" Kata Tao asal, yang lain mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kalian.. tidak putus kan?" Tanya Tao khawatir.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawab."

.

.

* * *

**To Be Continue…..**

* * *

.

.

**Tak bosan-bosannya saya minta review yaa buat penyemangat bikin chapter selanjutnya hihihi**

**Ghamsahamnidaaa~~~**

**P.S : Adegan di chapter ini ada yang ngambil dari Showtime hehehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**MANLY UKE**

**Cast:**

**Hunhan**

**Kaisoo**

**All Exo Members**

* * *

**MAAFKAN AUTHOR YA LAMA UPDATE HUHU~**

**KEMAREN KEASIKAN LIBURAH HEHEHE**

* * *

**ENGGAK PERLU ADA DISCLAIMER YAAA HAHAHA **

**AUTHOR YAKIN SEMUA UDAH PADA TAU EXO PUNYA SIAPA DAN CERITA INI HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA *CAPSLOCK JEBOL***

**TAPI SEHUN SAMA KAI TETEP MILIK AUTHOR *DIGAPLOK***

**SILAHKAN MEMBACA SEMUANYAAA *TEBAR KISSEU***

* * *

.

.

Hari ini salah satu member EXO berulang tahun, si telinga lebar alias Yoda alias Park Chanyeol. Semua member berencana memberi kejutan, sekaligus mereka syuting _**EXO Showtime**_ pada hari itu. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mencurigai kenapa di hari ulang tahunnya mereka tiba-tiba berbelanja bersama-sama seperti ini, entah karena di balik wajah idiotnya itu dia memang benar-benar bodoh atau apa.

"Jadi kita hanya akan membeli hadiah untuk seseorang saja? Tidak untuk semuanya sekalian begitu?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Yap! Hanya untuk seseorang diantara kita yang menurut hati kita err.. paling spesial?" Jongdae berkata sambil melirik Xiumin tapi yang dilirik tampaknya tidak peka sama sekali.

"Aaahh begitu.. aku akan memberikannya pada orang yang paling aku kagumi saja kalau begitu" Chanyeol nyengir lebar sambil mengedip pada Kai. Yang bersangkutan malah begidik, tidak paham apa maksud Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang awalnya agak berharap Chanyeol akan memberikan sesuatu untuknya jadi agak kecewa melihat kelakuan Chanyeol, dia langsung menarik Chen pergi.

"E-eh baek kenapa menarikku! _YA_! Aku bisa jalan sendiri tidak usah ditarik-tarik!" Teriak Chen yang merasa dianiaya.

Luhan kemudian mengajak Xiumin pergi, diikuti dengan tatapan sedih Sehun.

"_Ya_! Tidak usah merana begitu ayo kita cari kado untuk Cha~~~ehm maksudku untuk yah siapapun itu" Kai hampir keceplosan.

Kai tidak mengajak D.O karena dia berencana untuk membelikan sesuatu juga untuk kekasihnya itu. D.O sebenarnya agak kecewa, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mencari kado sendirian.

* * *

"Baoziii sebaiknya kita membeli apaaa?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada manja, Xiumin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku mau beli kopi dulu" kata Xiumin.

"Aku juga ingin membeli kopi, _kajjaaa_!" Luhan menarik lengan Xiumin dengan sok mesra.

Luhan tidak menyadari di kejauhan sana ada _namja_ yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Hun-ah, sudahlah, sebaiknya kau lupakan Luhan-_hyung_ sepertinya dia memang sudah berubah orientasi" Kai yang berada di sebelah _namja_ malang yang masih memelototi kepergian Luhan berusaha menasehati.

"Hei kalian berdua aku boleh ikut bersama kalian kan? Semua orang meninggalkanku!"

Belum sempat Sehun menanggapi perkataan Kai sudah ada suara menggelegar yang menginterupsi, tak lain tak bukan adalah tokoh yang berulang tahun yaitu Park Chanyeol.

Sehun dan Kai bertatapan bingung.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk D.O-_hyung_ dulu bagaimana?" Kai berkata.

"_Arrasseo_, kalau begitu aku juga akan membeli sesuatu untuk my Baekkiee, kenapa tadi dia meninggalkanku sih?" Chanyeol menggerutu.

* * *

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah mendapatkan boneka di tangan. Kai dengan boneka pororo imutnya, Chanyeol dengan boneka rilakuma yang memakai rok pink lucu, entah itu berniat diberikan pada Baekhyun atau untuk koleksinya sendiri, entahlah. Sedangkan Sehun awalnya sempat ragu tapi akhirnya luluh juga untuk membeli boneka bambi kecil yang sekarang tengah ditatapnya dengan sendu.

Kemudian trio tampan itu masuk ke dalam toko topi dan ternyata ada Luhan, Xiumin dan Lay disana. Luhan tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat Sehun dan benda kecil yang ada di tangan Sehun, _itu kan bambi?_

Sadar Luhan memperhatikannya, Sehun lalu menyembunyikan tangan dibelakang punggungnya.

"Para _hyung_ mau beli topi juga disini?" Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

"Coba kau lihat topi ini Chanyeol-ah, cocok tidak aku pakai?" Luhan mencoba sebuah topi koala. Semua yang ada disana tertawa melecehkan, kecuali Sehun.

_Kau imut sekali hyung, batin Sehun._

"Ngakunya _ssangnamja_ tapi memakai topi macam bayi begitu" Xiumin mencibir. Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh.

"Kau perlu banyak belajar kalau mau jadi _ssannamja, hyung_" celetuk Lay, membuat semuanya terbahak dan Luhan mendidih.

"ASTAGA LAY SUDAH KUBILANG _SSANGNAMJA_ BUKAN _SSANNAMJA_ ITU DUA HAL YANG BERBEDA JAUH KENAPA KAU TIDAK PAHAM JUGA!"

Saat semua sedang sibuk menertawai dan juga menenangkan Luhan, Sehun menarik Kai keluar dari toko.

"Eh? Kenapa hun-ah?" Kai bingung mendadak ditarik padahal dia sedang asyik tertawa. Kai paling semangat kalau soal tertawa menertawai.

"Aku tidak kuat jika terus melihat _dia_" Sehun berkata parau, Kai paham dan menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, berusaha menenangkan hati sahabatnya itu.

"Mungkin kau memang harus melupakannya hun-ah, kau harus kuat kau itu seme" kata kai menyemangati, Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sambil menatap kembali boneka bambinya.

* * *

Malam itu mereka tengah berkumpul merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol, yang sama sekali tidak terduga oleh yang bersangkutan, karena dia malah memberi hadiah untuk Kai, dan berakhir dengan _deathglare _dari Baekhyun dan D.O.

Tapi kemarahan kedua uke itu mereda setelah dihadiahi boneka imut dari seme mereka. D.O memeluk boneka pororonya dengan berseri-seri.

"_YA_! Kenapa boneka ini memakai rok pink begini?" Baekhyun protes.

"Karena aku ingin sekali-sekali kau pakai rok begini juga chagiii" kata Chanyeol sambil nyengir sangat lebar dan mengedipkan mata pada Baekhyun.

"_YA_! Aku ini _namja_ masa disuruh memakai rok semacam itu! Dasar _dobi PABBO_!" teriak Baekhyun sambil memukuli lengan Chanyeol.

"_Ya_! _Ya_! Byun Baekhyun! Ini kan hari ulang tahunku bisa tidak sih bersikap sedikit manis padaku?" Chanyeol pura-pura ngambek. Baekhyun pun menghentikan aksinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

"_Mianhae_, lalu aku harus apa?"

"Kau tidak harus berbuat apa-apa, cukup menurut saja denganku malam ini" Chanyeol nyengir dan langsung menarik Baekhyun ke kamar mereka.

Para member tergelak, Suho hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kedua anaknya itu.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Kai sambil tertawa.

"Kau juga tidak kalah mesum Jongin-ssi" sindir Sehun.

* * *

Beberapa minggu setelah ulang tahun Chanyeol semua berjalan normal. Sehun sudah mulai bisa melupakan kesedihannya, mulai bisa menerima bahwa dia bukan _namjachingu_ Luhan lagi, dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin didepan Luhan walaupun itu sulit.

Dia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bermain _game_ bersama Jongin atau keluar dan berbelanja bersama Tao jika mereka sedang _free_. Hitung-hitung untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari Luhan.

Siang itu Sehun hendak pergi berbelanja dengan Tao, ketika mereka baru akan keluar pintu dorm terbuka dan muncul kedua leader dengan beda tinggi yang signifikan, Kris dan Suho.

"Kalian mau kemana?" tanya Suho.

"Kami mau berbelanja _hyung_, kalian baru selesai membicarakan konser dengan pihak _management_ ya?" tebak Sehun.

"Iya, aku lelah sekali, aku mau meminta Yixing memijat punggungku, dia ada kan?" tanya Suho lagi. Sehun dan Tao mengangguk. Suho pun berlalu ke kamarnya.

"Panda, belanjanya bersama Kris-_ge_ saja yuk?" kata Kris sambil menunjukkan senyum langkanya. Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tapi kan Kris-_ge_ baru saja sampai dorm, pasti capek kan? Kris-_ge_ istirahat saja, Tao tidak mau _gege_ sakit" Tao berkata dengan ekspresi imut. Kris mencubit pipi Tao gemas.

Sehun merasa menjadi pengganggu disana, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar. _Jadi belanja tidak sih? Batinnya._

"_Gege_ merasa bersalah akhir-akhir ini jarang mengajakmu jalan-jalan, harus ikut diskusi ini itu bersama manager _hyung_, padahal disana paling hanya Suho yang bicara, kadang bahkan _gege_ lupa kalau _gege_ ini leader" Kris berkata dengan sedikit nada sedih didalamnya.

Tao menggenggam tangan Kris dan tersenyum pada _cool guy_ itu. "Tidak apa _ge_, menurut Tao _gege _adalah leader paaaling kereeen. Suho-_hyung_ pasti marah kalau mendengar ini hihi."

Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi ingin muntah khasnya.

"Sudah kalian pergi berdua saja kalau begitu, aku tidak mau dianggap orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kristao-_couple_" Sehun berkata datar.

Akhirnya Kris dan Tao pergi. Sehun beranjak menuju ruang tengah dan mendapati Kai sedang tertidur dengan pulas di sofa depan TV.

"Oi Kai bangun!" Sehun menggoyangkan tubuh Kai berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada reaksi. _Dasar orang ini kalau tidur tidak ada bedanya dengan seonggok batu, batin Sehun._

"KAI ! KKAMJONG ! KIM JONG IN !" Sehun berteriak sekeras mungkin pada telinga Kai, dan akhirnya dia berhasil membangunkan si _sleeping prince_.

"APA SIH ! MENGGANGGU SAJA ! AKU SEDANG MEMANFAATKAN WAKTU TIDURKU YANG LANGKA TAU!" kata Kai berapi-api.

"Aku bosan, tidak ada teman, Tao pergi bersama Kris" kata Sehun sambil menghela nafas.

"Ikut memasak saja sana bersama Kyungsoo-_hyung_" ucap Kai seenaknya.

"Aku kan tidak bisa memasak _pabbo_! Kita main _game_ saja yuk!" Sehun mulai mengeluarkan persenjataan PS4-nya dari lemari dibawah TV.

"Tidak tidak, aku bosan ah, lebih baik aku tidur kalau begitu" Kai menguap, dan kembali memposisikan diri untuk tidur.

"_YA_ ! Kau ini ! Aaah aku tau, bagaimana kalau kita membaca _fanfics_ lagi? Mumpung tidak ada orang" kata Sehun sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kai akhirnya tergoda juga dan mulai men-_search_ web _fanfics _melalui _ipad_ barunya.

"Hei apa tidak apa-apa membaca _fanfics _lagi? Kau ingat kan masalahmu dan Luhan-_hyung_ berawal dari apa?" Kai mulai ragu. Sehun tidak menggubris, malah merebut _ipad_ dari tangan Kai.

Mata Sehun membulat saat melihat _fanfics_ dengan pairing HUNKAI.

"Ap-apa ini maksudnya?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada horor. Kai mengikuti arah Sehun menunjuk.

"MWOOO? HUNKAI? APA MAKSUD~~~"

Sehun mendelik pada Kai. "Ssttt jangan keras-keras _pabbo_ nanti kita ketahuan, lebih baik kita coba baca saja."

Satu menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Mereka masih membaca dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan.

Lalu pada akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan.

Dan..

"KYAAAA PERGI DARIKU JANGAN SENTUH-SENTUH!" seru kedua maknae bersamaan.

"MENJIJIKAAAN!" Sehun berseru sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

"IIHH APA ITU TADI? KENAPA AKU JADI UKEEE? AKU BISA GILA KALAU BEGINI !" omel Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Kai menghambur ke dapur hendak mengadu pada _namjachingu_-nya yang sedang asyik memasak sambil bersenandung riang.

"Hyuuuung, coba lihat ini, huwee aku nista _hyung_" Kai menyodorkan ipad-nya pada D.O sambil merajuk manja.

"_Fanfiction_ lagiiii? Kan sudah kubilang jangan baca yang seperti itu lagi ! Dan apa itu Hunkai? Kenapa bukan Kaisoo?" D.O langsung berapi-api dan hendak memukul Kai dengan spatula.

"Eh eh eh? Kau kok tau nama pairing kita sih _hyung_? Hmm jangan-jangan kau diam-diam juga suka membaca _fanfics_ ya?" Kai mengeluarkan _smirk_ sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

D.O menunduk malu. _Aduh keceplosan, batinnya._

"Ehm yah.. itu.. hanya sekali kok, itupun karena aku penasaran kenapa kau suka sekali membaca begituan" D.O berkata sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Kai gemas dan mencubit pipinya. "Aaah kau menggemaskan sekali, memang sama persis dengan karaktermu di _fanfics_ yang sering aku baca."

"Dan kau bahkan lebih mesum daripada yang di fanfics" kata D.O sinis.

Kai _sweatdrop_. Uke-nya memang memiliki keimutan tiada tara tapi juga memiliki jiwa _satan _yang tidak terduga munculnya.

"Tapi kau tetap mencintaiku kan _hyung_? Jangan pernah berubah _ne_? Tetap seperti ini, jadi uke-ku, jangan seperti Luhan-_hyung_" Kai berkata setengah berbisik pada bagian akhirnya.

D.O tersenyum dengan bibir _heartshape_-nya yang manis.

"_Ne_, aku bahagia di sampingmu, tidak pernah terlintas sedikitpun di otakku untuk menjadi seme atau apapun yang akan membuatmu sedih, karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku juga berterima kasih kau telah menerimaku apa adanya, orang aneh yang menangis saat menonton kartun tennis dan masih menyukai kartun sejenis pororo ini."

Kai tergelak karena kata-kata di bagian akhir walaupun dia sempat terharu saat mendengar pernyataan D.O pada awalnya. Kai hanya membalas perkataan D.O dengan pelukan hangat.

"Dan ingat jangan membaca _fanfics_ lagi..."

"… selain Kaisoo" D.O berkata sambil _blushing_.

Kai hanya tergelak melihat tingkah _namjachingu_-nya yang super _cute_ itu.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Xiuhan's Room~**

"Baozi lihat ini, sekarang kita jadi Xiuhan _couple_ hahaha eh tapi kenapa bukan Lumin ya? Kan aku semenya?" Luhan bermonolog sambil melihat pose-posenya dan Xiumin yang diabadikan oleh _fansite _sementara Xiumin cuek dan sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kau dengar tidak sih Baozi? Nih lihat kita tampak mesra di _airport_, wah ternyata banyak juga yang jadi Xiuhan _shipper_ sekarang" Luhan tampak berbinar-binar.

"Lu, sudahlah jangan seperti ini lagi, lagipula kita ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kan? Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Sehun kalau ada _couple_ Xiuhan begini?" kata Xiumin serius.

Luhan terhenyak. Benar juga, dia akhir-akhir ini terlalu fokus dengan _project_ semenya hingga melupakan bagaimana keadaan Sehun.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Umin-hyung _kajja_ pergi sekarang" Jongdae melongok di pintu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Sebentar Jongdae-ya, kau duluan ke depan nanti aku menyusul" jawab Xiumin dengan senyum tak kalah manis. Jongdae mengangguk dan menutup pintu.

"Kau mau kemana? Kenapa aku tidak diajak?" protes Luhan.

"Lu, kau tau kan aku menyukai Jongdae sejak lama, dia mengajakku keluar dan sepertinya ini titik terang untuk hubungan kami, dan aku harap kau paham" tegas Xiumin.

Luhan menunduk. Dia merasa bersalah, pada Xiumin, Sehun, dan semuanya.

"_Arrasseo_, pergilah.. Tapi kita tetap teman kan? Kau tidak membenciku kan Baozi?" kata Luhan sendu.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Hey tentu saja kita teman selamanya, kalau kita tidak berteman nanti siapa yang akan mengajariku bahasa mandarin?" candanya.

Luhan meneteskan air mata haru dan memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"Dan segeralah berbaikan dengan Sehun, Lu, jangan sampai kau menyesal" sambung Xiumin.

* * *

Di kamar sebelah tampak seorang namja tampan yang biasanya berwajah datar tampak sendu.

_Haruskah aku memberikan ini pada Luhan-hyung?_

_Atau aku harus membuangnya dan membuang juga perasaanku padanya._

Namja itu, Oh Sehun, bermonolog.

Dan akhirnya boneka rusa kecil di tangannya berakhir di tempat sampah besar yang berada di pojok ruangan.

* * *

**To Be Continued…..**

* * *

******Nanggung ya? Enggak kan? Hahaha**

**Maap ya kalo ada reader yg crack-pair shipper tapi sungguh author itu nggak suka banget sama crack-pair kalo ada yg mau nge-bash author gara-gara ini juga silahkan saya terima dengan tanah lapang *becanda mulu ih***

**Minta repiew egein ya readers-nim hehehe**

**Ghamsahamnidaaa~~~**

**P.S : Adakah yang nonton TLP yang asalnya dari Depok? Siapa tau mau barengan biar rame hehehe**


End file.
